Just One Smile
by magandakoi
Summary: AU: Based on CDrama Love O2O. Cedric Diggory is the #1 desirable on Campus. Hermione is the #2 beauty of the school. Not that she cares. She's more proud that she is ranked #6 on the mmorpg Wizarding World Online. After an online marriage of convenience, Hermione is shocked to discover that her online beau is a real life heart throb. CD/HG Lavender/Ron minor GW/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is obviously based on JK Rowling's Harry Potter but also a Chinese Drama called Love O2O/One Smile is Very Alluring based on a novel of the same name by Gu Man. (It's precious and I recommend you watch the series!) Because it's based on this, some of the characterizations might be a little different…but it's functional for the story progress. Hope you enjoy and check out the Original Series.**

* * *

 **DragonofthestarsFor all I know, you could be a dog behind the keyboard.**

Hermione read the message and then gasped when her computer shutoff suddenly. She pressed the on button but the computer screen remained suspiciously dark. Two LED lights blinked mockingly on her keyboard.

"What is with this thing?!" Hermione huffed angrily as she attempted to hard reset her laptop. Lavender peeked over the top of her bunk bed warily.

"I may have…accidently dropped it." Lavender said quickly as she hid behind the railing of her bunk.

"Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her temper.

"It was just off your bed when I was climbing up! I didn't think it falling would have such an effect." Lavender said remorsefully. Hermione sighed.

"Well, it's not like I can't recover my work…and it's possible that it wasn't the fall that did the damage…but I'll need to take it to get fixed" Hermione stood at her table and tossed Lavender her jacket. "You've just volunteered as my escort!" Hermione said as she packed up her laptop and grabbed her own coat.

"Hermione! I'm too dressed down to go out now!" Lavender pouted, though she scrambled down the bunk and put on her shoes. Hermione linked arms with Lavender, guiding her forcefully as they left the dorm into the brisk air.

"You are more than appropriate for a quick errand." Hermione determined as Lavender reluctantly followed.

The computer shop Hermione entered was the closest one to campus—and horribly overpriced. The computer science students knew better than to buy items there, but their computer expertise was generally well received.

"That's Cho Chang—she's a mass communication major." Lavender noticed. Hermione looked over to two well-dressed girls, one who was quite pretty. "She beat you for the campus beauty poll—and I'm dressed like this. Why couldn't I have changed?" Lavender complained. Hermione rolled her eyes in response as they continued to wait in line.

"$100 dollars." The cashier said and the girl beside Cho Chang looked disgruntled.

"That's expensive!" She complained. The employee shrugged apathetically.

"It's a good brand—ask around." The employee commented. Hermione glanced over the shoulder at the brand; it was overpriced.

"That's an economic brand of RAM but it's far too overpriced." Hermione said, unable to stay silent. The two girls turned to her and the employee narrowed his eyes.

"What would you even know about it?" He said condescendingly. Hermione frowned at his tone.

"I'm in computer science at Hogwarts. Don't you have a price-match deal or anything? This is twice as much as what you could buy online." Hermione said. Lavender nodded next to her.

"The university is right next to your business and the students should know about your poor prices." Lavender said with a fake smile. The employee glared openly at her.

"Why are you causing trouble in my store? Get out of here if you aren't going to buy anything." He said annoyed. Hermione watched as the girl next to Cho Chang whispered something into her ear. They both turned to look at Hermione, Cho's expression turning friendly but cool.

"Thank you for your help, but I'm sure that this RAM will be sufficient. I'll just buy it at this price after all." Cho said with a lukewarm smile. Hermione and Lavender shared a look before shrugging.

As they walked back to their dorm, Lavender returned to Cho. "That poll was rigged! That blurry picture that was submitted did not do you justice." Lavender remarked as she linked arms with Hermione outside the store. "You should have let me submit a full face picture! You are far prettier than Cho and twice as lovely." Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

"I didn't submit myself for a reason, Lavender; I really don't care about whether or not the student body thinks I'm attractive." Hermione commented. Lavender shrugged nonchalantly.

"Obviously other people thought you should've entered—someone submitted you. Besides, Cho seems like she is super uppity—and rude-especially after you only tried to help." Lavender determined. Hermione ignored the comment, her mind returning back to the school ranking. It annoyed her, more than anything, that people focused on her attractiveness-something that hadn't even occurred until college. Hermione had spent most of high school being clumsy, with a face full of metal, and frizzy hair. Her last two years of high school, she had slimmed down, filled out, had her braces removed, and had cut her hair short. Now in her junior year of college, her hair had grown back healthy and tamed. She felt very much the same on the inside, yet the change in the demeanor of others was sickening. It had amused and flattered her initially, but she often longed to go back to the anonymity of being normal. She missed awing people with her intellect rather than the fact that she had developed a bosom and shapely legs.

"In any case, hopefully she won't have any problem with that RAM." Hermione announced. "Meanwhile, I'll have to diagnose my computer myself since he wouldn't help us!" Hermione said as she pointedly poked Lavender. Lavender laughed as she apologized.

"I'm sorry!" She said between giggles. Hermione wrinkled her nose before laughing.

"I suppose I'll forgive you." Hermione said with a devious expression. Lavender gasped at the look, fleeing with laughter as Hermione chased after her, fingers threatening to poke and tickle.

When they reached the dorm, Hermione waved goodbye and headed towards the library. It was not too crowded so she didn't feel guilty as she chose a seat at one of the special-use computers in the designated lounge. Predominately used for computer science majors and engineering majors, the computers were equipped with additional software and capabilities. Hermione took out her laptop and began assessing the symptoms of her computer.

An hour later, Hermione was confident she had correctly diagnosed the error and had already bought the part that needed replacement. She stretched her arms above her head as she waited for the screen to load her favorite game—Wizarding World Online. She was ahead of her studies, accomplished her goal of the day, and knew it'd be a while before she could play again. She glanced around again to ensure that she wasn't inconveniencing anyone who was waiting. The room was still relatively empty so she had no qualms as she placed her gaming headset on and instantly accepted a player vs player battle, smiling at the arrogance of her challenger.

"Arrogance doesn't equate skill." Hermione said softly. Her left hand danced deftly across the keyboard while he right moved the mouse with precision; there was a reason she was ranked number six in the game, especially for PVP.

Hermione was so focused on the match that she did not noticed the eyes that lingered on her and her monitor as she played.

* * *

"Internet's fixed!" Someone yelled from down the hall. Hermione smiled as Lavender cheered.

"I'm behind on all my dramas! They might have finally kissed and I would never know!" Lavender complained airily. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her laptop.

' _It's been three weeks since I've logged on.'_ Hermione thought as she entered the Wizarding World Online and looked around. She had fixed her laptop just in time for the internet to go down in her dorm room. She hadn't been able to log on at the computer lounge either. She repaired her swords and armor in the town village when she abruptly received a private message.

 **Dragonofthestars** **Nobody. Let's get a divorce.**

Hermione blinked, surprised. She was gone for barely half a month! She typed back to him.

 **IamnobodytooWhy?**

She watched his icon; he was typing. She was curious but not offended and she sincerely hoped he would not think her hurt from something so insignificant as an imaginary game-marriage.

 **DragonofthestartsNobody, I'm sorry. Don't ask any questions but I'll give you a new set of equipment as my apology.**

Hermione laughed, amused. Her first marriage was ending but at least she was getting alimony.

 **IamnobodytooThere is no need, Dragon. I'll be right over.**

Hermione mounted her stead and raced to the Marriage and Divorce Rune Circle. Dragon was already waiting in the correct circle.

"I have the armor set, as promised." Dragon said, attempting to send his parting gift. Hermione closed the trade window.

"It's not a problem. Our marriage was only for the convenience of the guild." Hermione said easily, beginning to unlock the rune circle to cement the divorce. It was over in an instant.

"Please, I'd feel better if you took the armor." Dragon said once again. Hermione rejected the trade again.

"I have no hurt feelings. You can give the armor to someone else in the guild that needs it." Hermione mounted her horse again. "This was fun, Dragon. We should do it again sometime." Hermione left, eager to get in some kills after her three-week lapse. She wasn't surprised, however, when her in-game friend appeared.

"Dragonofthestars divorced you?" MidnightMagic asked, the female icon gesturing pointedly. Hermione set her character to collect the nearby herbs.

"Yup." She typed nonchalantly.

"I heard he's marrying theEnchantedEnchantress tonight at eight!" Magic exclaimed. Hermione's character shrugged before collecting more herbs. "I don't suppose you really care, anyway." Magic admitted. Hermione's character nodded. "I suppose they are well fit—they're both the top-rated most attractive on the player board rankings."

"The what rankings?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know? People upload their pictures and profiles and they get ranked based on attractiveness." Magic said. She sent the link and Hermione opened it half-heartedly. Admittedly, Enchantress and Dragon were both quite decently attractive. She did think they went well together. "I'm sure you've never submitted a picture." Magic commented. Hermione nodded again.

"I've never cared what other people looked like outside of the game; it seems unnecessary to me." Hermione thought about it again. "You know, now that I think about it, Dragon asked me about my picture before my computer had problems three weeks ago—of course I didn't give one to him though."

"Then you can't really blame Dragon, Nobody." Magic said. "After all, everyone actually suspect's you are a guy in real life!" Hermione nearly snorted the tea she was drinking as she choked back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lavender asked, peering down from her top bunk to where Hermione had set up her desk.

"I won't show my picture or video chat people on this game so everyone thinks I'm a guy." Hermione said with another laugh. Lavender looked thoughtful.

"You are rather aggressive and pushy." Lavender said. Hermione gasped and retaliated by throwing her squishy stress ball at Lavender. Lavender deflected it with a giggle. "Besides, catfishing is common these days—and everyone knows there are no girls on the internet!" Hermione 'harrumphed' before returning to the game and reading her chat log.

"You're so strong! You're the 6th ranked player and no one's ever seen your picture and no one has ever heard your voice! Can you blame their suspicions?" Magic had stated. Hermione supposed not.

"It doesn't matter to me either way." Hermione decided. "We were only married for the couple quests, anyway." Hermione said as she balanced crafting her potions and preparing for her next college class.

* * *

"Want to go to the library tonight, Hermione?" Ginny asked as they left their shared class.

"Ah, I'm not planning to tonight—I'll just stay in the dorm." Hermione said as she bundled her scarf closer around her face. The wind still had a winter chill although February was already half over.

"What about the essay due Thursday?" Ginny questioned. Hermione winked at her.

"I have efficiently completed all my upcoming homework!" Hermione said triumphantly. Ginny frowned as she whacked Hermione on her shoulder.

"Braggart. I suppose I'll try and get Luna or Lavender to go then." Ginny said with a sigh. "Although, I am always more productive when you point out what I should be studying; Luna and Lavender always get so distracted." Hermione smiled brightly again as they walked back towards their dorm.

Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Lavender Brown rounded out the total four girls who lived in their quad dorm room. They had been placed together freshman year as they were all computer science majors. Luna was already out for the night but Ginny managed to rope Lavender into accompanying her to the library. Hermione looked around; she had the dorm to herself. She sat at her desk, logging into Wizarding World Online. It was nearly eight o'clock when Hermione realized Dragon and Enchantress were going to be married. Dragon and Hermione had married quietly—for only the purpose of the quests that required a couple—so she was wondering if the new couple would have an actual virtual ceremony. She headed over to the village where the announcement of their marriage was displayed.

' _Looks like they will have a ceremony.'_ Hermione thought as she watched the bridal procession begin. Dragon led the group on a white stead. A carriage that presumably carried Enchantress followed, along with Dragon and Enchantress's friends. Hermione looked at the fireworks in the background—they surely cost some real-life money for an in-game celebration. As Hermione eyed the computer graphic wedding details, her stomach rumbled angrily. Hermione placed a hand over her stomach as it began to revolt; she winced. Hermione leapt up from her desk and ran to the bathroom, thankful that she was actually alone for once. From the bathroom, she couldn't hear the pinging of the chatroom on her computer.

 **Isn't Dragonofthestars married to iamnobodytoo?  
They broke up this morning!  
Can you blame him? theEnchantingEnchantress is so beautiful in real life!  
Dragonofthestars is so dreamy. He should definitely be with someone as pretty as Enchantress.  
AH! Iamnobodytoo is here!  
She's probably so sad!  
Well Enchantress is the home wrecker and she still has the nerve to show off like this!  
iamnobodytoo is ranked high in PK's. She's probably getting revenge!  
she's probably stealing the groom!  
YEA STEAL THE GROOM! GROOM-NAPPING.  
Leave Enchantress and Dragonofthestars alone!  
HEY iamnobodytoo! What are you doing here?! Still bitter you got broken up with?!  
Why isn't she responding?!**

When Hermione returned to the computer screen she almost immediately gave up trying to scroll through the global chat. She was gone for ten minutes and this was the conversation that came up? She didn't care about Enchantress or Dragon—she just wanted to see the festivities. Hermione sighed behind her laptop and massaged her temples. If she suddenly left now, she could explain that she was away from her keyboard to Dragon—but the public would be less convinced. Dragon was still in her guild and she would feel bad if he was affected by her grouchy stomach. She grumbled again at stupid internet people before deciding to set up a trading station for her potions.

 **IamnobodytooI am having a potions sale as congratulations—20% off!**

The crowds of people swarmed Hermione and she was sold out within minutes. _'Hours collecting potion ingredients, wasted'_ she thought wistfully as the crowds departed. The town cleared as the wedding party departed. _'Crisis averted.'_ Hermione thought as she walked towards the way point to fast travel.

 **Cedtientthoughts** **iamnobodytoo.**

Hermione gasped from behind her computer when she spotted the name of the sender.

 **Iamnobodytoo…yes?**

 **Cedtientthoughts** _ **Please add Cedtientthoughts as your friend.**_

Hermione blinked surprised. Cedtientthoughts was the top player in the game and the ultimate game master! They had never directly interacted before but he was widely regarded as someone who never talked to any players—despite how often they tried to PM him. She accepted his friend request readily.

 **CedtientthoughtsWhat did you think about the ceremony?**

Hermione frowned a little in disappointment. Was Cedtient also a gossip? She wasn't angry at either of the couple and she hoped that Cedtient wasn't hoping she was that petty.

 **Iamnobodytoo it was very grand.**

Hermione responded neutrally.

 **CedtientthoughtsWould you like to see one even grander?**

 **IamnobodytooYes…?**

 **Cedtientthoughts Let's get married.**

Hermione stared at the screen, surprised. ' _Unbelievable!'_ Hermione thought. Confused, she sent him a clarifying message.

 **Iamnobodytoo…were you hacked?**

It was the only plausible possibility, Hermione reasoned.

 **Cedtientthoughts There is an upcoming tournament for couples v couples.**

Hermione tapped her finger to her lip.

 **Iamnobodytooreally?**

Hermione pulled up the forum for the game.

 **Iamnobodytoo I just looked online! The prizes are pretty good! So you wanted me to join you to win the prize?**

 **CedtientthoughtsYea.**

Hermione was flattered by his consideration but could not help her compulsive curiosity.

 **Iamnobodytoowhy me, though?**

 **CedtientthoughtsYou're the top ranked female.**

Hermione paused. Cedtitent was top ranked in everything—which is why most players called him 'Master' in the game. His pets and gear were also top. With just his qualifications, Hermione was sure they would win. On the other hand her last sudden marriage had just as suddenly ended in divorce. Hermione tapped her lip with her index finger repeatedly in thought. One marriage was for duty, another marriage would be for a prize. In the end though, it didn't really matter. She wasn't on the game looking for romance and she certainly wasn't looking in real life, either.

 **IamnobodytooI'm in. Let's go to the marriage runes.** Hermione typed decidedly.

 **Cedtientthoughts wait. I need three days to prepare. Can you meet back here in three days at 8 PM?**

 **Iamnobodytoo…you don't really need anything to get married, though?**

 **Cedtientthoughtswedding gifts.**

 **IamnobodytooDoesn't that seem like overkill? We don't need to do anything grand!**

 **CedtientthoughtsMy wedding? Of course it must be grand.**

Hermione smothered her laugh. Online people were so fascinating. Briefly she wondered what Cedtient was like in real life. The curiosity was gone in an instant. She only cared about his usefulness in the game. Their conversation over, Hermione logged out and turned her computer off. She was unnecessarily ahead in all her classes…but she still liked to be well prepared—she was a scholarship student after all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! One day I'd like to rewrite this with a magical context, but for now…AU

-0-0-0-0-

Steve Summers entered the dorm room with a bounce is his step.

"Every day is the same except today is a different day!" He sang as he stepped through the threshold. "Today is the day…we get a girlfriend!" He exclaimed as he threw a fist in the air. He held the pose, awaiting a response and was disappointed when he was ignored. "…And the room is silent. No response? No excitement? No acknowledgement?" He asked frustrated as he surveyed the dorm room. Ernie McMillian looked up from his computer at his desk.

"What's so great about a girlfriend?" He complained. Steve glared at him.

"You deserve to be single." Steve accused as he sat in one of the dorm chairs. "You know I met the acquaintance of someone who just so happens to be in the same dorm complex as the 'Campus Queen'—the prettiest ranked girl on campus, Cho Chang." Steve bragged.

"So…?" Ernie drawled, annoyed. Steve glared at him again.

"So..." Steve annunciated, "I've been waiting for her text message."

"Why would she message you?" Zach Smith asked from above, where he rested on his loft bed and lazily turned the pages of his magazine.

"She was obviously very taken with such a handsome man as myself." Steve said as he ran his hands through his hair. Zach rolled his eyes and threw a tiny stress ball at Steve who deflected it with a glare. "She messaged me today" Steve continued. "and said that the Queen's computer was broken and asked us to fix it!" Steve declared triumphantly.

"What's wrong with it?" Zach asked, finally interested.

"RAM problem. They already purchased the new RAM but wanted help with installation." Steve answered. Zach huffed.

"That's boring. The fix will be way too easy." Zach said disappointed. Steve looked at him.

"You deserve to be single, too." Steve determined. Zach waved him off. "Listen," Steve began again, "First we fix their computer and then maybe we can grab dinner with them…Get it? It's our in!" Steve smiled. Ernie looked at Steve again.

"Even if I'm interested," Ernie began, "you're missing a critical element—him" Ernie said as he pointed to the fourth member of the dorm, Cedric Diggory, who was still facing the laptop at his desk.

"Okay, valid point. The Queen might be a high aim when the King is on the board, but we wouldn't go after her…we'd be meeting the other girls in the dorm." Steve identified. "We'll leave the Queen for you, Ced." Cedric didn't turn from the screen but still called out over his shoulder.

"I got married in the game. I'll introduce you sometime." He said casually yet the effect on the room was instantaneous. Zach dropped his magazine and Steve and Ernie both stood up and walked towards Cedric's turned back.

"You…got married…in the game?" Steve asked in awe. Cedric swiveled his chair around to face his friends.

"I'm already committed. So it would be improper to fix another girl's computer." Cedric said with a smirk. "If you guys are interested, you'll have to do it yourself."

"Cedric…Cedric!" Steve began, still recovering from shock. "I want to meet her. Let's log on now!"

"Someone that made even the great Champion Cedric marry? I want to meet them, too!" Zach added.

Cedric smirked again.

"Let's see if she's on." Cedric announced as he began loading the game on his computer.

-0-0-0-0-

Hermione grabbed a drink from the dorm fridge and sat back at her desk. She was surprised when she noticed not only had Cedtientthoughts teleported to her location, but he had been followed by three others.

 **BadgerWineSo you are the one who seduced our brother?**

Hermione blinked at the words.

 **OldmanSummerMore like, you were the one who was seduced by our brother.**

Hermione was taken aback.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **Um…Hello…?**

Hermione typed.

 **Cedtientthoughts** **This is my fixed team, SmitheryofChaos, BadgerWine, and OldManSummer.**

They sent friend requests to Hermione who accepted.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **hey. I've heard a lot about you guys!**

Halfway across campus Steve Summers let out an excited 'Woop'.

"It's true! She's real! A sister-in-law has finally come and we will no longer be called sausage party!" Steve exclaimed. Cedric gave him an icy look and Steve shuddered in an exaggerated response.

"Her name looks familiar though." Ernie commented. Zach nodded next to him.

"I think so, too. Is she on the ranked list?" Zach asked. He jumped when Ernie clapped his hands.

"She's DragonoftheStars ex! They just broke up and he got together with theEnchantedEnchantress!" Ernie exclaimed.

 **BadgerWine** **SILA, weren't you just married to dragonofthestars?**

Ernie asked. Zach hit him on the shoulder.

"You can't ask that!" Zach shouted.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **we were married...but we're already divorced.**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **Your poor SILA, had a difficult relationship before—you'll have to be extra kind to her now.**

Cedric's dormmates glanced at him while they chuckled.

"Okay, okay—I get it. Everyone has one terrible relationship before they meet their 'one'". Ernie agreed. Zach pointed at him and raised an accusing eyebrow. Ernie huffed when Steve added an accusatory finger. "Oh come on!" Ernie exclaimed when Cedric also pointed at him with a half-smile.

 **OldManSummer** **SILA, forget about your ex! Ced is definitely an upgrade!**

Steve wrote.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **SILA?**

 **SmitheryofChaos** **It's short for Sister-in-law! Since Ced is basically our brother.**

Zach clarified.

 **OldManSummer** **Okay okay. Enough introductions, SILA, you have time for a raid?**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **I do. Let's go.**

Their team was already competent prior to the addition of Cedric's wife, but her addition was instantly appreciated when they finished the raid in half the time.

 **SmitheryofChaos** **you're really good.**

Zach complimented.

 **OldManSummer** **it's so nice to have such a competent and powerful addition.**

Steve added.

 **Cedtientthoughts** **Thank you.**

Cedric responded, smiling when Steve glared over his computer screen.

"We weren't complimenting you." Steve said as Cedric laughed lightly.

 **SmitheryofChaos** **when's your wedding again? We'll make sure to be online.**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **Tomorrow afternoon.**

 **BadgerWine** **Tomorrow afternoon? Aren't you busy?**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **Are you? We can reschedule?**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **No, I can make tomorrow.**

 **SmitheryofChaos** **Okay…then we'll log on tomorrow so we can check out your wedding, Sila.**

 **Cedtienthtoughts** **Goodnight.**

-0-0-0-0-

Hermione packed up her books and notebooks as class ended.

"Today's the basketball match!" Ginny sighed happily.

"Cedric Diggory is supposed to be playing." Lavender smiled conspiratorially.

"I don't think I'm going today." Hermione commented, thinking about the online wedding she was supposed to have later that night.

"Hermione! There are only a few games the entire semester! Cedric is a senior so we have limited opportunities!" Lavender chastised.

"Computer science has so few females—we have to support our team!" Luna added in support. Hermione thought about the game. Unlike most universities, Hogwarts did not have organized sports, instead allowing scholarships for academia and for students to focus on their studies. They did however, have departmental games between the various colleges. While Hermione generally didn't care for sports…she did admire Cedric Diggory for being incredibly talented in many facets of life. Luna, Ginny, and Lavender began to prod Hermione with their fingers.

"Come with us!"  
"Come on!"  
"Hermione!"

"Okay!" Hermione exclaimed, prompting the other three to squeal in delight. "But I'm leaving early!" Hermione announced. Hermione stood; Ginny and Lavender locking arms with her and dragging her happily back to the dorm. Luna smiled at their antics, as she trailed along.

"There's your boyfriend, Ginny!" Luna pointed out to where someone was reserving four spots for the girls in the stands.

"Hey, Harry!" Ginny greeted her boyfriend with a hug.

"About time you guys got here—I almost lost these seats." Harry said. Hermione looked around; the gym was already filling up rapidly.

"Isn't there still more than two hours before game time?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Yea, but all the girls show up when Cedric plays. I heard even the Queen is showing up today." Harry said conspiratorially. Ginny crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh? The Queen? Sounds like you are pretty excited to see her." Ginny said with narrowed eyes. Harry held up his hands placating.

"Not at all! Just a comment! If she comes, more guys come, and the stands get crowded! That's all!" Harry said contritely. Ginny continued to glare as Harry grew increasingly uneasy.

"Lead the way." Ginny growled and Harry jumped, turning hastily to show them their spots. Luna, Lavender, and Hermione laughed heartily behind the couple. The filed into the first row took their seats. "So when is Cedric showing up?" Ginny asked as she peered around the court. "The game starts at six, right? But he'd be early for warmups?"

"We're all here early so we wouldn't miss him." Luna said with a smile. Harry frowned.

"Are you here to watch me or to watch Cedric?" Harry complained.

"Of course we're here to see Cedric!" Lavender announced. Harry's frown deepened.

"So you're here to see Cedric, too, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yea!" Ginny confirmed easily.

"Then you should leave" Harry pouted. "Cedric isn't actually playing tonight."

"Wasn't there a poster saying specifically he would be playing tonight?" Lavender asked. Harry shrugged.

"The guys made that so people would actually show up to the game." He admitted.

"So you deceived all the girls here!" Hermione accused.

"Technically, the poster was just an image that looked like Cedric…but it didn't specifically say he was playing." Harry clarified. Abruptly, Ginny stood.

"Alright, let's leave and have some dinner first." Ginny announced.

"If you leave now, the seats will be gone!" Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"They'll be open when everyone leaves! How long do you think it'll take before they realize Cedric isn't coming tonight?" Ginny asked as she gestured around the rapidly filling stands. "Warm up properly, I'll be back before the game starts." She kissed Harry on the cheek before filing out of the stands. Hermione, Luna, and Lavender followed, smiling a goodbye to Harry as they passed.

-0-0-0-0-

Halfway across the city, Steve, Zach, and Ernie waited for their leader. Steve spotted him first.

"Cedric! You're here. We still have about fifteen minutes before our presentation—are there any last updates?" Steve asked.

"No, the presentation is ready." Cedric answered, seemingly unaffected by the competition.

"You good to go?" Zach asked. Cedric glanced at him mildly offended.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Cedric said with a smile. His roommates laughed, their nerves beginning to dissipate.

"Alright. This is the first step for Hufflepuff Enterprises. Win the contract, launch the mobile game, and begin our gaming enterprise." Steve said as they huddled together.

"Hufflepuff Enterprises, you are up next." A coordinator said as they appeared behind a closed door. The huddle departed and the group steeled themselves for their presentation.

-0-0-0-0-

"See? No one stayed past warm ups when Cedric didn't show up." Ginny commented as they entered the quiet arena. She waved at Harry before gesturing at the stands. His disappointment was apparent causing the group to laugh. Their exact seats were open when they sat down.

Hermione watched warily as one of the players began walking towards them.

"Hermione, if we win this game…I was wondering if I could maybe buy you dinner?" the player asked. Hermione smiled gently at him.

"Are you planning on losing the game?" She asked. He smiled.

"I promise we won't lose." He said confidently.

"Then good luck!" Hermione said. He nodded, still smiling as he headed back to the drills.

"I hate when they do that. If I said no and they lost, would it be Hermione's fault?" Lavender complained irritated. Hermione sighed.

"It's very poor technique." Luna decided.

"You've gotten a lot better at rejecting them." Ginny commented appreciatively.

"Well I have so much practice these days…" Hermione said with a sly look. She laughed when all three of them playfully hit her.

As the matched continued and Cedric Diggory did not show up, the few hopeful still left in the crowds began to disperse. Hermione pitied the teams when their not-so-loyal fans disbanded.

"We should probably cheer for the Computer Science team," Luna commented. "They seem fairly distraught." The girls stood and cheered, happy to support their team.

-0-0-0-0-

Hermione tossed her bag on the bed and opened her laptop. She started loading Wizarding World Online.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **sorry I'm late!**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **it's okay, I'm late too.**

Hermione looked at the screen. Cedtient's fixed team was there, but there was a large group of additional people.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **there are two major guilds and their leaders here…?**

 **Cedtientthouights** **they've come to celebrate with us. The more people linked to the reception, the higher the XP reward we receive.**

 **Oldmansummer** **Ced's helped these guilds a few times…they're probably just paying him back.**

For an internet game, Hermione was still impressed with the reputation Cedtient had created. A trade panel opened up on her screen.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **what is this?**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **It's a gift for the bride.**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **I'm okay! There's no need.**

Hermione looked at the specs of the sword…it was definitely and extreme upgrade compared to her weapons—he must have worked hard to acquire such a weapon.

 **Cedtientthoughts** **it will be useful for when we have the couple vs couple competition.**

Under most circumstances, Hermione adamantly refused gifts from other characters. She had time and time again watched other girls use guys for their skills and gifts; she had been determined to be independent in this regard. Still, it was illogical to not use the best equipment when they were marrying for the purpose of couples' competition. She accepted the sword.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **unfortunately, all I have is this tiny ring. I'll have to make it up to you.**

Hermione traded him a dinky ring in comparison to his gift.

 **Cedtientthoughts** **I'm happy just to marry you.**

Hermione stared at the screen blankly. She wondered if Cedtient was just as smooth in real life as he was behind the computer screen.

 **Cedtientthoughts** **it's time.**

Hermione stepped into the rune circle with Cedtient. They activated the marriage runes and she watched the announcement disperse on the general game announcement chat log. They turned to begin their progression, which would earn them even greater XP with the two guild leaders and their guilds. As they paraded through the town, Hermione disdainfully looked at the comments.

 **dragonofthestars just dumped Iamnobodytoo and Cedtientthoughts picked her up? He's mad!  
she's just used goods—Cedtient deserves better  
HE should have been with Enchantress. Top beauty and top player.  
Iamnobodytoo is probably hideous, too.  
dragonofthestars vs Cedtientthoughts….cedtientthoughts wins  
** **theEnchantedEnchantress vs iamnobodytoo…theEnchantedEnchantress wins**

 **Oldmansummer** **Who said theEnchantedEnchantress would win? Our Sister-in-law is way better!**

 **BadgerWine** **if you have a complaint you should battle her! See who wins then.**

 **SmitheryofChaos** **if you have any complaints…you can fight us!**

Hermione smiled as her new friends defended her. She set her character to auto-follow and pulled out her notes. She had already finished her homework, but she could always study a little more.

-0-0-0-0-

Hermione glanced behind her and realized Lavender had stopped following her. She spotted her lingering by the door of the cafeteria glancing at her phone. Hermione sighed as she grabbed her and guided her towards the line.

"What are you looking at that you can't even get in line first?" Hermione asked exasperated. Lavender still hadn't looked up from her phone.

"There is so much school gossip these days." She responded. "People are complaining that the basketball team was misleading." Lavender said as she scrolled the thread. "Wait a second…this thread looks like you!"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. She pulled the phone out of Lavender's hand. It was indeed picture of her with her face blurred out. "This was the day that Dennis Creevey's mom dropped me off."

"'A pretty college girl getting exiting a fancy car…' What's he trying to imply?! He's making up rumors!" Lavender complained loudly. Hermione shushed her when the crowd stared at her. "At least your face is blurred…but what should we do? This thread is pretty popular." Hermione felt righteous indignation.

"Let's eat first. Then we're going to find just who exactly posted this." Hermione said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Lavender shuddered.

"You're right…food first…" She agreed. They hurriedly ate and returned to the dorm quickly. Hermione steps punctuated with her anger.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she entered. "Lavender updated us—what's your plan?" She asked eager to help out. Luna nodded in support. Hermione opened her laptop and found the thread. The girls watched over her shoulder.

"His user ID is new…I'm going to check his IP address…" Hermione said as she filtered through the readily available information. Whenever she stalked people online, she only reinforced her resolution to never give out any unnecessary details online. "He had another ID…" Hermione said, copying the user name and checking it in a search engine. Another account for another service came up, along with his picture. "He has another account with his picture…but I don't recognize him." Hermione said, swiveling her chair so the other girls could get a look.

"That's Ron Weasley!" Lavender identified. "He's a top foreign language student! He's very attractive and his blog is pretty popular. His dad works in international relations. He's ranked just under Cedric Diggory!" Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Do you know him?" She asked. Ginny shrugged.

"No relation…that I know of…"Ginny said as she pulled up a matching lock of hair. She shuddered.

"I've never met him either! Why would he post such a terrible rumor?" Hermione said crossly. Lavender shrugged.

"I've followed his other blog…he probably thinks that you were doing something…unsavory…" Lavender theorized. Hermione huffed angrily.

"This is ridiculous. He needs correction." Hermione said as she stood abruptly. She grabbed something from her desk drawer before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Where are you going?!" Ginny called out.

"The foreign language college!" Hermione said as she shut the door. She walked the entire way to the foreign language department, righteous fury powering her steps. She stopped inside the college and walked up to one of the students. "Excuse me," Hermione began politely, "Do you know where I could find Ron Weasley?" She asked. The student nodded.

"Actually, he usually gets out of class about now…His classroom is just around the corner." The student said, gesturing down a particular hallway. Hermione thanked him and waited until the class let out. She recognized him from the picture online. "Ron Weasley." She said, walking towards him as he exited the threshold. He looked at her curiously.

"Hermione Granger." He acknowledged with an arrogant smile. "What's up?" He asked coolly. Hermione was further irritated by his demeanor.

"I need to talk to you. It seems that you need some remedial lessons in humanity." She scowled, tugging at the single backpack strap that rested on his shoulder. She dragged him to a secluded corner. "I know you posted that picture on your blog—I know that it's me." She said. She pulled out the picture she had grabbed from her desk and thrust it into his hands. "This is a picture of the boy that I tutor and his mother. The car in the background is the one you 'caught' me walking out of." She paused to look at him. He seemed unaffected. "Let me minimize any confusion; she dropped me off at campus after a tutoring session. I wasn't doing anything untoward and even if I had—it wouldn't be up to you to condemn me!" She reprimanded.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Delete the post. Apologize." She demanded. He shrugged.

"Who can say whether or not you altered this picture? You are from the computer science division." He commented. Hermione felt her jaw drop in disgust.

"So you don't have any proof I did something scandalous and you post it online but I give you proof that you say isn't definitive enough so you can't take the post down? You're ridiculous." She snarled.

"I'm just saying, you identified me pretty quickly." He looked at her disdainfully. "It's not like I'd make a story out of any girl leaving a fancy car-but it was you." Hermione closed her eyes to abate her anger. Again, it came down to looks.

"Fine, if you're going to judge me based on my looks…" She said, pulling a pen from her purse. She grabbed the picture and wrote on the back of it.

"What's this?" He asked as she shoved the picture back into his hands.

"My student needs a language teacher. Why don't you go there yourself and check it out?" She said angrily. She gave him another disgusted look before storming away.

Later that night, Hermione was studying at her desk. Her computer was running WWO and her character was farming potion creation points. She looked up at the ding.

 **Cedtientthoughts** **Nobody, come join me.**

Hermione glanced at her notes. She stretched her arms above her head and positioned her head. She could play for a little. She teleported to his location. She noticed someone was tied up in his spell.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **what's this?** Hermione asked. She looked at the user name. She recognized it.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **isn't this the guy who was disparaging me at the wedding?**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **he's caught in my spell. Go ahead and stab him with your lowest weapon.**

 **I barely said anything!**  
The character complained.  
 **just kill me for revenge.**

Hermione laughed before cycling through her weapons. She smiled when she pulled out her beginner knife and began to auto-attack.

 **a beginner's knife? That does 1 damage! I have over 18000 life points!**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **you're assuming I won't heal you when you get low.**

Hermione was surprised at Cedtient's ruthlessness.

 **alright! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Just kill me quickly!**

Hermione laughed again before PM'ing Cedtient.

 **Iamnobodytoo** **if he doesn't care about death, why won't he just log off?**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **he's doing a chain quest.**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **so he can't log off or he'll have to start all over? You. Are. Evil.**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **he's on his last task, too.**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **how did you find this out?**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **he asked for a specific quest item on the forum. I caught him when he went to turn the items in…I'll be right back…I have a call**

Hermione turned back to her notes, studying for just a little bit longer.

 **What?! You haven't killed me yet? I took a shower and you are still doing petty revenge? Don't you have anything better to do?**

Hermione laughed. It was a little cruel, but it was kind of funny.

 **Cedtientthoughts** **I'm back.**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **how long are we going to hold him here? Haha**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **how long do you want?**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **how long does your spell last?**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **30 minutes.**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **I was feeling pretty down before, but this has been an unexpected gift. Since I'm feeling generous now, I'm content to let him leave when the spell ends.**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **bad day?**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **just annoyed that someone was being publically judgmental. He's just narrow-minded. I'm already over it. Thanks for helping that, haha.**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **I helped?**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **Well, you trapped this jerk for doing something similar—so it's almost like I got my revenge in real life.**

 **Cedtientthoughts** **glad I could help exact your revenge. Let me know if you need my services again.**

 **Iamnobodytoo** **unless you teach people manners in real life, I think we'll have to stick to petty online fights. But it does make me feel a little better…so there's that.**


End file.
